yankeekunmeganechanfandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Yoshikawa
Miki Yoshikawa (真島ヒロ, Yoshikawa Miki) was born on October 2,1982 and is a former assistant of Hiro Mashima . She is Japanese manga artist recognized for her fantasy mangas Yankee-kun to Megane-chan and Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches. Early Life Manga Career Early Year Around the year 2008, Miki Yoshikawa was an assistant of Hiro Mashima, her along with Shin Mikuni, who published Spray King, and Ueda Yui who published Tsukushi Biyori left to start their own projects. Miki published Yankee-kun to Megane-chan and Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches stated by her former boss Mashima, she was into romantic comedieshttp://manga.about.com/od/mangaartistinterviews/a/HiroMashima.htm amateur manga artists' competition. Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (2012-ongoing) Also known as Yamada and the Seven Witches, is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Miki Yoshikawa. The series has been published by Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine since February 22, 2012. The series has been licensed in Chinese by the Taiwanese publishing company Tong Li.It was adapted into a live-action television drama which aired on FujiTV from August–September 2013. On October 26, 2013, Crunchyroll announced a partnership with Kodansha where it would distribute chapters digitally to 170 countries. The series has been licensed for North American release by Kodansha Comics USA, who will begin releasing the series in 2015. In the Natalie interview, Yoshikawa said that she had thought of the body swapping idea in the Yankee-kun days, and had researched some medical books on the differences between men and women, both physically and emotionally, but generally went with it because she liked the idea. "It just kind of came to me, but I was wondering how a guy finding himself in a girl’s body would react, and the reverse". She treats a body-swapped character as an entirely different character. When it was noted that the main characters for both of her works were delinquents, Yoshikawa replied that those types of characters came easily for her, as she grew up in the lower end of Tokyo. The characters and their names are not based on her friends so that they can act crazy. She tries to vary each kiss, but mostly uses the side angle to make sure it comes through. With regards to kisses between members of the same gender, she replied that wasn't intended to target any specific demographic but just "an inevitable outcome." Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (2006-2011) The series began as a three-part short story that was later developed into a full series and serialized in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine starting October 18, 2006. It ended on May 18, 2011, with a total of 211 chapters. The manga is collected into tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, which has released 22 volumes and an official guidebook as of April 15, 2011. Reviews of the series have been very positive. The series has been licensed in Chinese and English by the Singaporean publishing company Chuang Yi under the title Flunk Punk Rumble. As of February 24, 2010, they have released nine volumes in Chinese and three in English. Works Yankee-kun to Megane-chan Current * Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches (2012–ongoing) * Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (2006-2011) Cross-over manga * ''Fairy Tail x Yankee-kun to Megane-chan'' (with Hiro Mashima) Light Novels Completed manga * Flunk Punk Rumble (1999–2005) (Published as Yankee-kun to Megane-chan in Japan) Other works Speed Hiro Mashima's drawing speed and production of manga is actually quite well known among those within the manga community. A typical workload for a Weekly Shōnen Magazine manga artist (him included) may be about 20 pages of completed draft, 20 pages of rough drafts, and maybe a colored page. However, this was also the point in time when he was producing a monthly manga called Monster Soul, for which he had illustrated 43 pages of completed drafts, 69 pages of rough drafts, and 4 full-colored pages in a single week.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 9 Author's Note His record is 65 completed pages (3 of which were colored) within one week. Schedule Assistants Current Assistants Former Assistants References External links *Wikipedia's article on Yankee-kun to Megane-chan's mangaka *http://http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=71274 *https://https://twitter.com/yoshikawamiki Category:Miscellanous